1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus that may display an image using an organic light-emitting device. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state. However, the organic light-emitting diode display apparatus may have poor black color expression and contrast due to the reflection of external light when the organic light-emitting diode display apparatus is used in a bright place.